The Magical girl of Notre dame
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: After being raised in the bell tower by her cruel guardian Maleficent, young bell ringer, Yume Kaname has been longing for a change in her solitary life. Now she must protect her new friend from Maleficent and save Paris with the help of her pals and magic.
1. Bells of Notre Dame

The camera zooms as we see close is parts of Notre Dame. The camera zoom a little closer, until we see the city of Animeris. The camera kept going, until we hear someone began to sing.

**_Morning in Animeris, the city awakes_**

**_To the bells of Notre Dame_**

**_The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes_**

**_To the bells of Notre Dame_**

As the camera zoomed we see Kai sat of the side of the bridge, fishing. Then, Chef Louie carrying bread and placed them outside, where the others are, so he can sell them.

**_To the big bells as loud as the thunder_**

**_To the little bells soft as a psalm_**

**_And some say the soul of the city's_**

**_The toll of the bells_**

**_The bells of Notre Dame_**

We now see a few kids walking toward a wagon, with three figures in it. The first was 16 year old boy with spiked dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black and grey short sleeved jacket with a red hood and red cuffs, over a black vest with white straps crisscrossing, crimson pants, a pair of black and yellow gloves, silver crown crown necklace with a crown chain and large yellow shoes. This is Sora.

The second was a boy with short silver hair and blue-green eyes wearing a yellow and white vest with a black high collar, jeans with a large black belt, black wrist bands, and white shoes with yellow and black boarding. This is Riku.

The third and last was a girl with long auburn hair and blue/indigo eyes wearing a pink strapless mini dress made up of three zippers with two just for decoration over a white halter top with a black hood with a black belt around her waist with a note shaped bag attached to it, three bracelets on her left wrist and lilac colored sneakers. This is Kairi.

They were who was singing. "Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing of moods because you know, they don't ring all buy themselves." Riku said. "They don't?" Sora and Kairi asked. "No guys, Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives a mysterious bell ringer. Who is the creature?" "Who?" Kairi asked. "What is it?" Riku asked. "What?" Sora asked. "What?" Kairi asked. "How did he come to be there?" Riku asked. "How?" Both Kairi and Sora asked. "Ok now that's starting to get annoying!" Riku snapped whacking them lightly in the back of the head making the kids laugh laughed, "And I will tell you. It's a tale, a tale of a woman and a Magical Girl." The three continue to sing.

Sora: **_Dark was the night when our tale was begun_**

**_On the docks near Notre Dame_**

On a dark showy night, there were 11 people in the boat. One of them is a woman with light pink hair tied with a red ribbon and reddish brown eyes wearing a pink dress with a dark red jacket, and red heels named Madoka Kaname carrying a loudly crying baby. The others were her adopted siblings, Alice, Ciel, Chan Lee, Leela, Noah, Pochiru, Trunks and Bulla and her blood related brother, Tatsuya along her parents Tomohisa and Junko. You see they were escaping from someone. "Make it stop crying Madoka!" Chan Lee snapped. "We'll be spotted!" Noah snapped. "Hush little one." Madoka said trying to calm her daughter.

Kairi: **_Eleven frightened mystical beings slid silently under_**

**_The docks near Notre Dame_**

As they got off the boat, one mystical being who was also Madoka's husband named Bren held out his hand, "Four guilders for safe passage into Animeris." Suddenly, and arrow hit Bren's staff as a few guards came out of nowhere surrounding the group.

Riku: **_But a trap had been laid for the mystical beings_**

**_And they gazed up in fear and alarm_**

**_At a figure whose clutches_**

**_Were iron as much as the bells_**

The group turned and gasped as they see a sinister figure coming out of the shadows. She was a women, who had green skin. She wore a black and purple robe that reached down to her feet and she had yellow eyes. Her eye shadow was purplish black. There was a ring of some sort on her right index finger. She had long red fingernails. She also had a dark hood that covered whatever hair she might have had. The collar of her robes was sticking up like that of Dracula's. There were two horns that were on her head and bat wing-like things on her neck. She carried a staff with a large, green sphere at the head. "Judge Maleficent." Trunks gasped. Yes, it was Judge Maleficent, the one most feared in Animeris and the city's Minister of Justice.

Sora: **_The bells of Notre Dame_**

Chorus:******_Kyrie Eleison_**

Riku:******_Maleficent_**

**_To purged the world_**

**_Of vice of sin_**

Chorus: **_Kyrie Eleison_**

Maleficent glared at the mystical beings as the guards cuffed them, except Madoka. The guards dragged them away except Madoka, who was still carrying the baby.

Kairi:******_And she saw corruption_**

**_Ev'rywhere_**

**_Except within_**

"Bring these Mystical vermin to the palace of justice," Maleficent ordered. "You there, what are you hiding?" the guard saw Madoka holding the baby, which Maleficent thinks it's stolen goods. "Stolen goods, no doubt take them from her!" said Maleficent. "_She ran," said Sora, Riku and Kairi._

Madoka wasted no time. She ran as fast as she could, holding her young baby. Maleficent narrowed her eyes, as she got on her horse and chased her. Maleficent was not going to let a mystical being escape from her. She was feared and hated for very good reasons. Madoka slid a little and ran the steps as Maleficent was almost upon her.

Before Maleficent could get too close, Madoka, with all her strength jumped over a steel fence. She sighs in relief. She saw Notre Dame and ran to it. She knew those who claims sanctuary there was welcomed by the church and could not be touch by the authority of Animeris, not even Maleficent.

Chorus: **_Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)_**

**_Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)_**

**_Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)_**

**_Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)_**

**_Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)_**

Madoka arrived at the door and pounded on the door. She cried, hoping someone could hear her, "Sanctuary! please give up sanctuary!" She turned and gasped in horror. Maleficent had got by the fence and ran towards her with her horse. "There you are!" she hissed.

A scared Madoka tried to run off but Maleficent got close enough for him to seize half of the baby's blanket. Maleficent then struck Madoka maliciously with her staff, resulting in the girl to let go and for her to hit the steps too hard. She stoped moving. She was now dead.

'Good riddance to vermin like her.' She thought with a smirk knowing she rid the world of a mystical being. Then she heard the baby cry as she said, "What's this? A baby," She opens the blanket up to take a look. It looked like an ordinary girl with dark brown hair tied in pigtails with pink highlights and dark brown eyes. "Hmm, but I wonder..." Maleficent said, in a suspicious. After all, although the girl looked harmless, looks could always be decieving!

Thus, Maleficent then pulled out a red colored jewel, which she used to detect abnormality. The second Maleficent held the gem close to the girl, it glowed pitch-red! This meant that the baby girl was strongly affiliated with magic. Maleficent gasped in horror at this. In fact, she closed the blanket so she could stop looking at this so called, 'Unholy creature'. She yelled, "It is a demon!"

Maleficent looked for a way. This baby must not grow up to be someone who will cause her trouble! He doesn't need another mystical being, running loose! Especially one with such great power! Maleficent saw a well nearby and an idea came to mind. It might not be the most honorable thing to do, but to her, it was the only way. She got off of the horse and walked to the well. All she needed to do was drop the baby and that would be it. She held it over the well planning to rid the world of it like she did Madoka. Suddenly…

**"STOP!"**

_"Cried the archdeacon, Ansem the wise!" Riku shouted._

Indeed, the person who stopped Maleficent from killing off the child was a man blonde hair and gouatee wearing a white labcoat and a red scarf. This name was Ansem the wise, the archdeacon of Notre Dame. He went outside to have a walk when he saw what Maleficent did.

He decided to stop the Minister of Justice, before she committed yet another murderous act. "This is an unholy demon! I am sending it back to the flames of Hades, where it belongs." stated Maleficent cruelly. Ansem, however, would have none of it as he kneeled down next to the dead Madoka as he sang now.

Ansem: **_See there the innocent blood you have spilt_**

**_On the steps of Notre Dame_**

"I am guiltless! She ran, I pursued!" protested Maleficent. Who is this man to say she is guilty of anything?

Ansem: **_Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt_**

**_On the steps of Notre Dame_**

"My conscience is clear." scoffed Maleficent. Why should she be concerned about her own guilt, even though she said he doesn't have any?

Ansem: **_You can lie to yourself and your minions_**

**_You can claim that you haven't a qualm_**

**_But you never can run from_**

**_Nor hide what you've done from the eyes_**

**_The very eyes of Norte Dame_**

Chorus: **_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_**

Ansem then nods sternly as he points. Maleficent looked and saw the statue figures that were all around Notre Dame. Now, Maleficent was frightened. If she didn't know any better, she could suspect that these statues were looking accusedly at her. One false move could be a bad one.

Sora, Riku and Kairi: **_And for one time in her live_**

**_Of power and control_**

Chorus: **_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_**

Sora, Riku and Kairi: **_Maleficent felt a twinge of fear_**

**_For her immortal soul_**

Maleficent grew more frightened as she spots a statue of a lady holding a child. It looked like the statue was staring at him, most likely hating him for what she has done. A lightning bolted. Maleficent knew then she could not kill the child, even if she wanted to. "Very well, then. What must I do?" asked Maleficent.

Ansem then picked up Madoka's dead body. He intended to give her a proper burial. After all, even if she was a mystical being, she was still a child of the lord. "Care for the child, and raise as your own,"Stated Ansem sternly. "What? I'd be settled with this daughter this child of..." Maleficent stopped a bit. She was a respected member of the authority and if he was seen taken care of this creature, she would lose what she gained through fear and the usual.

Of course, he had no other choice. But how to make sure she was not seen with this...this demon? Maleficent then came up with a solution. "Very well, then. But on the condition that you let her live with you, in your church. "Live here? Well, alright, but where?" asked Ansem. "Somewhere, Anywhere" Maleficent then took a look at Notre Dame. Where could he put the child so she would be easily hidden? As she thinks this, he sings himself.

Maleficent: **_Just so she's kept locked away_**

**_Where no one else can see_**

She soon saw the bell tower, and an idea came to her head as Maleficent said, "The bell tower perhaps. And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways." She smirked as he looked at the baby as she then continued to sing.

Maleficent: **_Even this villainous creature may_**

**_Yet prove one day to be_**

**_Of use to me..._**

Sora, Riku and Kairi continued their story back in the present as they preform a little puppet show for the kids as usual. Sora held a puppet of Maleficent holding the child. Sora said, "To make sure Maleficent would remind the child how much of an outcast she was, she gave the child a cruel name. A name that means Abnormal...Yume (Yes I know it means dream but bear with me here)!"

As the puppet show continued, the young baby now grew up up to be a 16-year-old girl, who ringed the bells as Sora, Riku and Kairi finished their song up.

Sora, Riku and Kairi: **_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can_**

**_Sing the bells of Notre Dame_**

**_Who is the Freak and who is the Human?_**

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Chorus: **_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_**

**_Bells, bells, bells, bells_**

**_Bells of Notre Dame!_**

As the song came to a close, we go from the puppet show to the bell tower as the actual bells ring loudly in the tower. We see the mysterious Yume ringing them as she did since the day he knew how. As the bell rang on, the title appeared...

The Magical Girl of Notre Dame


	2. Out there

A small figure walked toward outside of the bell tower of Notre Dame. The figure was a girl, with dark brown hair with natural pink highlights tied in pigtails and dark brown eyes wearing a blue sleeveless bunny hoodie over a cerulean blue shirt, jeans, wire framed glasses and red and white sneakers. Her name is Yume Kaname. Yume was raised by Maleficent as a baby.

Yume looked around outside, until he saw a baby Murkrow, sleeping on the stoned demon boy's mouth. "Good morning," Yume greeted. The baby Murkrow woke up and chirps happily at Yume. "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" The Murkrow chirps sadly and Yume's faced frowned, "You sure? It's a good day to try," Yume picked up the bird, "Why, if I pick today to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools!" Yume showed the bird the festival close to Notre Dame.

The Murkrow gulped and chirps in worry. "It'll be fun…the juggles, the music, and dancing…" Yume chuckles as she let go of the Murkrow slowly as the Murkrow continue to flap its wings. The Murkrow opens its eyes and noticed its flying. The Murkrow landed and Yume's hand, as they saw a flock of Murkrows and Hunchkrows flying passed them.

The Murkrow chirps happily and looks at Yume. "Go on, nobody wants to get cooped up here forever," Karin said and the Murkrow flew away. Yume's face went from happy to sad; she always want to get out of Notre Dame, someday. Silence broke as the boy coughed up some of the feathers as the statue came to life and color.

The boy has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes wearing a white jacket over a blue hoodie over a red shirt, jeans, and white sneakers with a long thin black tail which is curled at the end. It was Rin Okumura, he use to be well half human/half son of Satan before Maleficent cursed him into being a statue but his powers somewhat made him able to be able to move to be human at will. "Man, I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting out feathers for a week!" Rin snapped. "Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open," Another demon boy with black hair and eyes with bat wings wearing a black jacket with red arm shoulder pads with a crimson sash, black gloves, dark pants, and black shoes said. This is Seifer Tombchewer who has the same problem as Rin. ""Heh, heh, heh,go scare nun!" Rin snapped.

Rin came over to Yume and asked, "Hey Karin, what going on out there? A fight, a flogging?" "A festival," Seifer said. "You mean the feast of fools?" Rin asked. "Yeah," said Yume, with a sad look on her face. "All right, all right! Pour the whine and cut the cheese!" Rin shouted. "It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple human folk," said Seifer. "Boy, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.F!" said Rin. "Yeah, watching," Yume sighed and walked away. "Oh look, a mime," Rin smirked.

He was about to spit, until Seifer covered Rin's mouth, quickly. Rin had no choice, but to swallow; he looked at Seifer, which he noticed that Yume went back inside. "Hey, what gives?" Rin asked. "Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Seifer asked, but Yume didn't answer. "I don't get it," said Rin. "Perhaps he's sick," Seifer said. "Impossible!" said a human boy with brown hair and truqiouse eyes wearing an exorcist outfit. He's Rin's brother, Yukio but since the powers left him Maleficent left him alone and was hired by Ansem to keep an eye on both Rin and Yume. "If 16 years of listening to you five hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will," Yukio glared at them. "But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Yume," said Rin. "What good is watching the party if you never get to go to hear it?" Yukio asked. He noticed there are lots of birds about to stand all over him, "Get away from me, go on, you filthy buzzards! He's not made of stone like those two!"

He, Rin and Seifer walked inside, where Yume is. They found her sitting there, in front of the table, where a modeled city and figures she made. Yume is still sad, when Yukio put his hand on her shoulder, "Yume what's wrong? You want to tell me all about it?" "I…I just don't feel like watching the festival, that all," said Yume. "Well, did you ever think about going there instead?" Yukio asked. "I never fit down there. I'm not…normal," Yume is right; she has magical powers she just doesn't know if she can control them. "Oh, Yume, Yume, Yume…" Yukio paused for a bit, after the bird landed in front of him, "Do you mind? I would like to have a moment with the girl, if that's alright with you!" "Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. What are we going to do? Paint your fresco?" Seifer asked to Yume. "As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival," said Yukio. "Me?" Yume asked, wide-eyed. "No, the Pope. Of course, you!" Rin shoved the Pope figure to Yume's mouth. "It would be a very pope pourriof educational experience," said Seifer. "Wine, women, and songs," Rin juggled more figures. "You can learn identify various regional meats," Seifer replied. "Bobbing for snails!" "And indigenous folk songs," "Playing dunk the monk!"

Rin slammed the bucket of water on Seifer's head. Yukio rolled her eyes and turned to Yume, "Yume, take it from the old spectator. "Life's not a spectator sport. If watching's all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you." "Yeah, you are a mystical beings with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Seifer?" Rin asked. "Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?" Seifer asked.

He lighten shoved the bucket on Rin. "Yume, just grab a fresh outfit and a clean pair of pants an…" Yume interrupted her, "Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing." "What?" The three asked. "My master, Maleficent," Yume said, as he held a figure of Emerald. "Oh, that's right," mumbled the three. "Well, when she says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does she mean 'never ever'?" Seifer asked. "Never ever and she hates the Feast of Fools. She'd be furious if I asked to go," Yume replied. "Who says you got to ask?" Rin asked. "Oh, no," Yume realized what her friend is planning. "You sneak out…" "I couldn't…" "…And you sneak back in," "She'll never know you were gone," said Yukio. "I mean, if I get caught," Yume panicked. "Better beg forgiveness than to ask permission," said Seifer. "You could wear a disguise just this once! I'm sure other mystic beings are in the festival," said Rin, as he wrapped the black cloak around him, "What Maleficent doesn't know, can't hurt you." "Ignorance is bliss," Seifer rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking," Rin glared at Seifer. "Nobody want to stay cooped up here forever," said Yukio.

Yume thought for a moment. Will she go outside to watch the festival instead of watching it in the bell tower? What Yukio said was right and Yume smiled, "You're right, I'll go!" The boys cheered. "I'll get cleaned up," said Yume, another cheer was heard. "I'll stroll down the stairs. I'll march through the door and…" before she can finish, Maleficent appeared in front of her. Maleficent comes by to visit Yume, because she raised her, as a baby. "Good morning, Karin," Emerald greeted her.

Yume stepped back a little, "Um…good morning, master," Yume noticed that Rin and Seifer are back to stone and Yukio stride right past Maleficent to finish his job back in the church to keep her secret from Maleficent. "Dear girl, who ever are you talking to?" asked Maleficent. "My…friends and Yukio," Yume answered. "I see…" Maleficent tapped the stone of Rin, "What are you friends made of, Karin?" "Stone," "Can stone talk?" "No, it can't," "That's right; you're a smart girl," Maleficent smiled, as she walked toward the table, "Now, lunch."

Yume dashed and grabbed the tray, where the dishes are. Then, she dashed back and one by one, she placed them on the table and sat down in front of Maleficent. "Shall we review your alphabet, today?" Maleficent asked, as she open the book. "Oh, yes master. I would like that very much," Yume replied, still not smiling. "Very well, A?" Maleficent asked. "Abomination," Yume answered. "B…" "Blasphemy?" "C…" "Contrition," "D…" "Damnation," "E…" "Eternal damnation," "Good, F…" "Festival…" Yume heard a spit from Maleficent and noticed she made a big mistake. Maleficent wiped her bottom jaw with the napkin, "Excuse me?" "Forgiveness," Yume lied. "You said festival," said Maleficent. "No!"

Yume was now going to get in trouble from her master; as Maleficent closed the book and got up, "You're thinking about going to the festival," Maleficent walked away, as Yume followed her, with panic, "It's just that…you go every year." Maleficent quickly turned around, "I am a public official. I must go!" Maleficent walked down stair, with Yume following her, "But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a swallow, drunken stupor." Maleficent walked outside, still at the bell tower, while Yume stayed behind, "I didn't mean to upset you." "Yume, can't you understand?" Maleficent asked, "When your heartless mother abandon you, as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is the thanks for taking you in and raising you as my daughter?" "I'm sorry, ma'am," Yume continue to apologize to Maleficent as she stand next to her. "Oh, my dear Yume, you don't know what it's like out there. I do…I do," Maleficent looked at the view and began to sing.

**_The world is cruel_**

**_The world is wicked_**

**_It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city_**

**_I am your only friend_**

Maleficent grinned at Yume, while she listened.

**_I, who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you_**

**_I who look upon you without fear_**

**_How can I protect you, girl_**

**_Unless you always stay in here_**

**_Away in here?_**

Yume still stared at Maleficent, as she walked back to the bell tower. Yume followed and kept listening to Maleficent. "Remember what I taught you, Yume," Maleficent said, as she continues to sing.

**_You are deformed_**

Yume:******_I am deformed_**

Maleficent:******_And you are ugly_**

Yume:******_And I am ugly_**

Maleficent:******_And these are crimes_**

**_For which the world_**

**_Shows little pity_**

**_You do not comprehend_**

Yume:******_You are my one defender_**

Yume listened, as she picked up a few figures she made and a figure of herself.

Maleficent:******_Out there they'll revile you_**

**_As a monster_**

Yume:******_I am a monster_**

Maleficent:******_Out there they will hate_**

**_And scorn and jeer_**

Yume:******_Only a monster_**

Maleficent:******_Why invite their calumny_**

**_And consternation?_**

**_Stay in here_**

**_Be faithful to me_**

Yume: **_I'm faithful_**

Maleficent: **_Grateful to me_**

Yume:******_I'm grateful_**

Maleficent moved the figures to make room for the basket she carried and lightly took the figure of Yume out of Yume's hand.

**_Do as I say_**

**_Obey_**

Maleficent and Yume:******_And stay_**

**_In here_**

Maleficent placed the figure on the model of Notre Dame and glared at Yume, as she walked away. "You are good to me, master. I'm sorry," Yume apologized. "You are forgiven," just as Maleficent was about to leave, she turned around and gave Yume one last advice, "Be remember, Yume. This is your sanctuary." Maleficent smiled and left the bell tower, as Yume still sat there, thinking, "My sanctuary…" Yume stared up at the bells, as she begins to sing.

**_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_**

**_Gazing around the people down below me_**

Yume climbed up to look down, where the festival is being held.

**_All my life I watch them as I hid up here alone_**

**_Hungry for the histories they show me_**

**_All my life I memorized their faces_**

**_Knowing them as they will never know me_**

**_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day_**

**_Not above them_**

**_But part of them_**

After Yume picked up a few figures, she looked outside, again to view the festival and smiled.

**_And out there_**

**_Living in the sun_**

**_Giving one day out there_**

**_All I ask is one_**

**_To hold forever_**

Yume slid down to meet Rin and Seifer, who just came to life and Yume hugged the two, as they both smiled.

**_Out there_**

**_Where they all unaware_**

**_What I give_**

**_What I dare_**

**_Just to live one day out there_**

The camera zooms away from Yume and we took a quick view down at the city, where all the people and animals were busy doing stuff.

**_Out there among the millers and the weaver and their wives_**

**_Through the roofs and gables I can see them_**

**_Everyday they shout and scold about their lives_**

**_Heedless of the gift is to be them_**

**_If I was in their skin_**

**_I'd treasure every instant_**

Yume grinned happily, as she slid down on a small water pole and took a view at the whole city.

**_Out there_**

**_Strolling by the Seine_**

**_Taste the morning out there_**

**_Like ordinary men_**

Yume splashed water on her face and looked around the stoned men, as she climbed way on top of Notre Dame.

**_Who freely walk of about there_**

**_Just one day and then_**

**_I swear I'll be content_**

**_With my share_**

Yume climbed down and ran in front of Notre Dame, still smiling.

**_Won't resent_**

**_Won't despair_**

**_Old and bent_**

**_I won't care_**

**_I'll have spent_**

**_One day_**

**_Out there_**

The camera zooms away from Yume, as a flock of birds flew by. The camera kept zooming farther away, as Yume always want to go out there.


	3. The Palace of Justice

Downtown in Animeris, people and animals are still doing things like, working, shopping, or even hanging out. All except one person, who is holding a map. It was a teenage girl with shoulder length black hair and green eyes wearing a female blademaster outfit. This is Anna Phillip. Next to her was a black horse with white markings on his face, belly and legs. This was Khan. Anna gave up, by crushing the map, sighing, "Huh, you leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." Anna noticed two guards walking by, "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice, would you…"

They didn't answer, as they passed him, "Hmm, I guess not." Anna continued walking, with Khan followed.

As they continue walking, music was playing and five figures dancing. The first was a boy with teal hair and eyes with markings on his cheeks wearing an orange hat with a star on top, an orange sleeveless top over a white long sleeved shirt, brown gloves, orange pants, a gold bracelet, and brown boots. This is Shugo Kunisaki, who was a mystical being much like his sister and friends.

The second was a girl with pale pink hair and red eyes with tan skin and yellow markings wearing a armor like bra with on strap, dark pink grieves, pink metal skirt which is flower petal shaped with pale pink clothe in the front, purple stocking, and white and grey boots with blue trimming along the top. This is Rena Kunisaki, Shugo's twin sister.

The third was a girl with pink hair and red eyes wearing white and blue robes with a hat with the same design. This is Mireielle.

The fourth was a female humanoid werewolf with short silver hair and blue eyes wearing a purple one piece, a large tuff of fur around her arms, and clawed hands and paws for feet. This is Ouka.

The fifth and last was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pink and blue hat, a white shawl, a pink jacket with blue lines near the cuff, white two layered skirt, and pink boots. This is Hotaru. Next to her was a baby Gruny named Mr. Grunty.

They're all dancing, fighting, and playing music, waiting for people to give money. Anna smiled, as Mr. Grunty danced around the hat, where the money is. Anna dropped one coin into the hat. Before she left, her eyes wide as she stared at Shugo, which he stopped dancing and smiled. Anna smiled at him, like she has a crush on him.

Before Shugo continues to dance, Sanjiro whistled. They stopped playing and dancing, knowing that guards are coming. They're about to leave quickly, until Mr. Grunty dragged the hat with his mouth and noticed a few coins fell out. Mr. Grunty shouted, as Shugo and his friends ran back to pick up the money, but two guards stepped in front of them, while Shugo glared at them. One is a man named Dr. Heinz Doofenshmritz. The second guard is a big cat named Pete. "All right, mystical being, where'd you get the money?" Doofenshmritz asked. "For your information, I earned it," said Shugo. "Mystical beings, don't earn money," Doofenshmritz rolled his eyes. "You steal it?" Pete grabbed his shoulders. "You'd know a lot about stealing!" Shugo snapped.

Anna watched them, with a confuse look, but he knew what's going to happen next. "Troublemaker!" Doofenshmritz yelled, as he was about to take the money. Shugo then hit Pete on the head. Pete didn't let him go, while he kicked Doofenshmritz under his jaw, "Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down!"

Mr. Grunty tackled Doofenshmritz, while Mireille used a spell that hit Pete. Shugo and his friends ran away from the guards. Both Doofenshmritz and Pete got up and began to chase them, but Anna pulled her horse in their way and they both got hit. "Khan, sit," said Anna. Khan began to sit on Doofenshmritz and he screamed. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty! It's just impossible! Really, I can't take it anywhere," Anna joked, as the other people laughed at them. Shugo and the gang watched and smiled. "Let's get out of here, before something else happen," said Ouka. Shugo and the others nodded and left to find a new place to hide.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmritz glared at Anna and Khan and turned to Pete, "Pete, take care of that girl!" "I'll teach you a lesson, punk!" said Pete, as he got out his knife. Anna rolled her eyes and quickly got out her sword and used her fire power, "You were saying, Pete?" "Oh, captain," Pete got himself bonked and he saluted, "at your service, ma'am!" "I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but…" Anna stared at Doofenshmritz, "the Palace of Justice?"

Doofenshmritz and Pete noted to all the people to make way for Anna. As she kept following them, she found a couple of coins on the ground. She picked them up and saw a few people, very poor. Anna dropped the money in the hat, as she walked passed them. The poor people were Shugo, Rena, Ouka, Hotaru, Mireille, and Mr. Grunty in disguise. "Wow, that's so nice of her to give money back to us," said Rena.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmritz and Pete lead Anna to the Palace of Justice, it's like a castle, but different. As Anna opened the door, Maleficent was talking to Xigbar, "Xigbar!" "Ma'am?" Xigbar saluted, holding a whip. "Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new," Maleficent ordered. "Yes ma'am," Xigbar grinned evilly and went back, where he left off. Maleficent noticed that Anna is here, waiting, "Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Anna, home from the wars." "Reporting for duty, as ordered, ma'am," said Anna. "Your service record precedes you, Anna. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber," said Maleficent. "And you shall have it, ma'am. I guarantee it," said Anna. "Yes, you know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me," said Maleficent.

She and Anna heard a cracked whip and a painful scream. "Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men to shape," said Maleficent. "Uh…thank you, ma'am, uh, very uh, trem—uh, a tremendous honor, ma'am," said Anna, as she followed Maleficent outside. "You come to Animeris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being easily misled," said Maleficent. "Misled, ma'am?" Anna asked, confused. "Look Captain…Mystical Beings. The mystical beings live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways to inflame peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped," Maleficent balled up her fist, after she stared at Shugo, Rena, Ouka, Mireille, Hotaru and Mr. Grunty, playing music and dancing. "I was summoned from the wars to capture powerful Mystical beings?" Anna asked, surprisingly. "Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For sixteen years, I've been taking care of the mystical beings, one…by…one,"

Maleficent squashed three bugs after she said one by one and she flips the tile over and lots of bugs crawling over, "And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within these walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles." "What are you going to do about it, ma'am?" Anna asked. Maleficent smiled evilly and answered Anna's question; she crushed all the bugs with the tile. Ana noticed the answer, "You make your point quite vividly, ma'am." "You know, I like you, Captain. Shall we?" Maleficent asked, before they left, they heard loud music playing and people cheering loudly. "Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?" Maleficent asked. "Not recently, ma'am," Anna answered. "Then this should be quite education for you. Come along," Maleficent left with Anna followed, going to watch the festival.


	4. Topsy Turvy

Outside of Notre Dame, Yume climbed down to sneak out to watch the festival closely, but this time she's wearing a red cloak with torn ends that Rin gave him. Yume finished climbed down the pillar and took a view at the festival for a bit, while the crowd began to sing.

**_Come one! Come all!_**

**_Leave your looms and milking stools_**

**_Coop of hens and pen of mules!_**

Before Yume left, she looked up and saw her friends, waving down at her. Yume smiled and continued looking down.

**_Come one! Come all!_**

**_Close to churches and schools_**

**_It's the day for breaking rules!_**

Yume climbs down and landed on a wooden pillar to look at the festival again, holding the rope. As she kept watching, the rope automatically untied. Yume swung, screaming and landed safely in from of the crowd. She removed the hood from her face and stared at them.

**_Come and join the Feast…of…_**

Sora, Riku and Kairi:**_ Fools!_**

After Sora, Riku and Kairi appeared the people began to cheer and the music played faster. The three laughed as the flags were pulled down. Yume quickly ran to take cover, but the people are in her way. Before she ran, Slora grabbed her hand, dancing and singing.

Sora: **_Once a year we throw a party here in town_**

Riku: **_Once a year we turn all Animeris upside down_**

Kairi: **_Everyman's a king and every king's a clown_**

All Three:_ **Once again, on Topsy Turvy day!**_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi noticed that Karin had run off, so she's going to have a little fun.

Riku: **_It's a day the devil in us gets released_**

**_It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest_**

**_Everything is Topsy Turvy at the Feast of Fools!_**

While Yume was trying to run from their goofiness, she quickly stopped and saw Kyrpto, Charlie, and Dodger walking as owner and their owners as dogs.

Crowd:**_ Topsy Turvy_**

Sora, Riku and Kairi:**_ Everything is upsy-daisy_**

Yume turned around and freaked out, as he saw Ed (_from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy_), laughing dumbly, riding on an animal with tails on both ends.

Crowd:**_ Topsy Turvy_**

Sora, Riku and Kairi: **_Everyone is acting crazy_**

**_Dress is gold and weeds are a bouquet_**

**_That's the way on Topsy Turvy day!_**

After Yume got out from another tent, where the girls were doing the can-can, she stumbled into another tent, where Shugo and his friends are. Yume grabbed the curtain and accidentally, where Shugo was wearing a orange robe. Shugo quickly turned around, after Yume fell on the floor, "Hey! Are you all right?"

Yume uncovered herself, trying to cover her face from view, "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." "You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let me see," said Shugo. "No, no, no!" Yume was afraid that he might recognize her and her send her away, but when he removed her hood, he doesn't seem to be afraid. "Hey no harm done." Hotaru said as she helped her up. Yume calmed down and smiled, as Shugo escorted her out, "Just try and be a little more careful." "I…I…I will," said Yume. "Well, anyway, I'm sure I might see ya at the Royal of Magic contest. But hey, we don't expect a normal kid like you to compete, eh?" Mireille asked as they smiled and went back inside to get dress. Yume calmed down and realized that she's a part of the festival. Yume quickly turned around and saw more people Yume quickly turned around and saw Double D, scrubbing his back, while Eddy pushed the carter.

Crowd:**_ Topsy Turvy!_**

Sora:**_ Beat the drums and blow the_** **_trumpets_**

Crowd: **_Topsy Turvy_**

Riku and crowd: **_Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_**

Yume screamed, as Owen danced with Yume, with the others.

Kairi: **_Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy_**

Sora and Riku: **_On the sixth and January_**

Sora, Riku and Kairi and crowd:**_ All because it's Topsy Turvy day!_**

Maleficent was inside the carrier, while Anna is riding Khan, with the other guards' followed. Anna pointed the guards to go left and right.

Sora, Riku and Kairi: **_Come one! Come all!_**

Maleficent went out and sat down, where her spot was every year, as Sora, Riku and Kairi appeared out of nowhere. Maleficent rolled her eyes, still not smiling.

**_Hurry, hurry, here's your chance_**

**_See the mystery and romance!_**

**_Come one! Come all!_**

**_See the finest boy in France_**

**_Make an entrance to entrance_**

**_Dance la Shugo…DANCE!_**

Sora used his magic and Shugo appeared magically, wearing well a darker vision of the outfit he wore earlier and holding his knives. Anna and Maleficent's eyes wide, as Shugo began to do a sword dance or Dagger dance. "Look at that disgusting display!" said Maleficent. "Yes ma'am," Anna still smiled at him, looking at his good looks. Shugo ran toward Maleficent, holds his handkerchief and wraps it around Maleficent's head, playfully, using it to pull her closer. He moves closer to kiss her, but jumps away at the last moment.

Maleficent pulled his handkerchief, angrily. Shugo continued to dance and Yume watched. Then, he does a trick and he winked at Yume, who is covering her hood. He took the spear from Master Shifu and placed it hard on the stage. He did some tricks and smiled, as he was done. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!" Sora announced, as everyone threw coins, including Anna and Yume applauded.

Sora: **_Here it is, the moment you've bee waiting for_**

Riku: **_Here it is, you know exactly what's in store_**

Kairi: **_Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore_**

**_Now's the time we crown the Queen or King of Magic!_**

"You all remember last year's winner?" Kairi asked, as the people waved at the wizard named Kyle who looked bored and more annoyed than enoying the festival.

Sora, Riku and Kairi: **_So make a face that's horrible and frightening_**

**_Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing_**

**_For the face that's ugliest will be the Queen of Fool!_**

**_Why?_**

Crowd: **_Topsy Turvy!_**

Sora: **_Weirdos, forget your shyness!_**

Shugo helped Yume up to the stage, with her cloak slipped off.

Crowd:**_ Topsy Turvy!_**

Donald was dressed as a rowboat, screaming and chasing by Goofy and Sora, dressed as Gyarados.

Riku:**_ You could soon be called your highness!_**

Crowd:**_ Put your foulest features of display_**

**_Be the king or Queen on Topsy Turvy day!_**

Now it was time for the judging. Shugo went to the first contestant and gestured him forward. His name was Ash, who merely shot up blue sparks from his wand. However, the crowd did not like it as they booed at him. Mireille smirked as she kicked Ash off the stage and into a puddle of mud, much to the amusement of the crowd.

Now Shugo pushed the second contestant forward, who was Mike. He pulled a rabbit out of a hat but it attacked him. The crowd didn't like him either, resulting in Mireille kicking him off the stage. Ash yelped as Mike landed on him, making both rejected contestants groan. The next few contestants didn't do well either as Caleb, Ben, and Kevin got thrown off the stage while Mireille threw off Trixie the unicorn, Timmy Turner, Tucker Foley, and Dorrie Goodwyn.

Next it was Yume's turn but Mireille recognized her and looked concerned. Yume didn't want to take part, but Shugo pushed her forwards. She had no choice, so she took in a deep breath, and to Shugo's shock and surprise. She made her hair bow turn into a bow and a shot an arrow into the which exploded in the sky. "that's a magical bow!" Ash shouted in surprise. "Only real powerful mystical beings can use that!" Mike shouted in surprise also. "Wow! Who is she?" Melody asked coming over to Yume. "She's the bell ringer of Notre dame!" Ben shouted recognizing her.

Upon hearing this, a shocked Maleficent stood up and saw Yume. What was she doing here? Maleficent told her specifically to stay at the bell tower! The Minister of Justice was now mad! Yume had disobeyed her! Yume looked worried as she returned her bow back to normal tied it back as the crowd continued to looked at her in shock or disbelief. She was starting to believe that coming here was a bad idea as she began to edge away. Before things could get ugly, however, Sora, Riku and Kairi spotted in with smiles as Sora said, "Ah, now remember, folks! We wanted the most powerful wizard in Animeris, correct?" "And here she is, Yume Kaname, the bellringer of Notre Dame!" Yume is surprised when Kairi placed a crown on her head as the crowd came and lifted her on their shoulders as the song continued.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi: **_Ev'rybody!_**

Crowd: **_Once a year we throw a party here in town_**

Sora, Riku and Kairi: **_Hail to the queen!_**

As Sora, Riku and Kairi lead the crowd, as they continued to carry the smiling Yume, Sora steals a stilt from Clay, surprising him and making him fall.

Crowd: **_Once a year we turn all Animeris upside down_**

Sora, Riku and Kairi: **_Oh, what a Queen!_**

The crowd threw Kyle off his chair who has happy to be done with it as Yume, the new Queen, got put into it.

Crowd: **_Once a year, the powerfulisy will wear a crown_**

Kairi: **_Boys give a kiss_**

Yume blushed as Dezz and Austin gave Yume a kiss on the cheek. This made her very happy.

Crowd: **_Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day_**

Sora: **_We've never had a king or queen like this_**

Yume waved and gave a nervous shrug at Maleficent. The Minister of Justice looked seriously ticked at the bell ringer as she crosses her arms.

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Crowd: **_And it's the day we do the things that we deplore_**

**_On the other three hundred and sixty-four_**

As the song continued, Riku put a cape around Yume's neck. Yume smiled and cried a few tears of joy. The people were liking her. They actually did.

**_Once a year we love to drop in_**

**_Where the beer is never stoppin_**

Gibson jumped right into a big bucket that is filled with _Pepsi, _splashing Tai tried to get the cork off so he can get some soda. The cork flied right out and hit another stilt walker named Omi's leg making him lose his balance and fall over.

**_For the chance to pop some popinjay_**

**_And pick a king who'll put the "top" in_**

**_Topsy Turvy Day!_**

**_Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!_**

The crowd cheered happily for Yume. Yume then grinned as she cheered happily. It seemed things had finally gone well for her. Of course, not everyone was cheering happily for her though as Maleficent glared angrily. And after all, all good things come to an end, and this was no exception...


	5. Yume's Mockary

Indeed, things were going well for Yume. The crowd was cheering for her, Shugo and his friends were cheering for her. In fact, even her stone friends back at Notre Dame were cheering for her. For the first time ever, Yume really felt happy and thought this would last forever. Unfortunately, this was all never meant to last, as a certain guard smirked evilly as he held up a grapefruit remarking, "Ha! You really think she looks like a Queen of Magic, eh? Wait until they see this!"

As Yume kept on smiling, her happiness was cut short as Pete tossed the grapefruit right at her, causing the crowd to gasp, while she snapped in annoyance, "Hey! "She don't look like no Queen of Magic, to me!" Pete sneered. "That's not funny!" Yume snapped. "Let's hail the Queen, shall we?" asked Dofensmirtz grinning evilly as he, Saix and Larxene threw more grapefruits at Yume. "Hey, come on, you guys, knock it off!" Yume said, rather upset that they were throwing stuff at her.

A guard named Sideshow Bob, snickered as he tossed a tomato at Yume, "Oh, do relax, little girl. It's all part of the show. Every Feastival of Fools, we toss fruit and vegeatables at The King or Queen of Magic!" **"Who in this case is YOU!" **Eddy shouted, throwing several oranges at Yume. Now, what he and Bob said was true, but still, the guards were taking a bit too far.

Yume still looked upset, "Well, I guess I can understand that, but-!" Yume was cut short, however, as she then fell onto the floor. The people laughed as they then joined in throwing vegetables and fruit at Yume. This went on for a few while. Then another guard named Jack Spicer laughed evilly as he used his powers to create magically reinforced cuffs around Yume's wrists. Another Guard Saturn joined in as he used his wand to create magically reinforced cuffs around Yume's legs. Now Yume was really starting to get worried. She didn't want to be cuffed-up like this! Whether this was part of the Festival or not, this was really harsh! She tried to make a dash for it, but the magically reinforced cuffs stopped her from going anywhere.

With Yume, stuck and unable to get free, Jack Spicer continued the 'fun' by causing the platform the young bell ringer was on to spin. Yume yelped, "WHOA!" over and over again, as more people laughed and threw stuff at her. She didn't like this anymore. She wanted to leave! "Master, help me out here! Master...!" Yume yelled over the crowd to Maleficent. But Maleficent just sat there, crossed her arms, and turned her head away harshly. Yume then knew that she wasn't going to get help from her and she knew why. She had disobeyed Maleficent and must now pay the consequences. She then just collapsed to her knees, and looked down, sadly. She told the crowd in whisper, "All right. Give me all you've got..." She decided to just take it, and get it over with. "Uh, Maam? Do you think we should stop this before it gets worse. I mean, I know it's all part of the feastival, but don't you think this is rather, well...harsh on the girl?" said Anna to Maleficent in concern.

Even if she was the Captain of the Guards, she didn't want to just stand by and watch poor Yume get laughed at and made a fool of like this. Maleficent signaled her to stand down as she said, "No, no, Captain. A lesson must be taught there. She has made her mistake and now she must pay the price for it." Maleficent, obviously, was upset that Yume had disobeyed her and risked anyone finding out that the Minister of Justice had connections to her. So, Maleficent figured if Yume really wished to go to the Festival of Fools, then she should be treated like a fool. Thus, maybe this humiliation would teach Yume not to disobey Maleficent again, and take her orders seriously from now on.

Just then, a gasp was heard and everything went silent. Maleficent and Anna looked to see what had just happened. A familiar boy and his companions came up to the stage as Yume sat there, on her knees, feeling humiliated and sad. Shugo sighed, feeling sorry for Yume, as was his friends behind him. If Shugo had known this would happen, he wouldn't have got Yume on stage. After all, he knew the tradition of the festival was that they were gonna threw a few fruits at her, but he never predicted that it would have gotten so out of hand. He felt responsible for all of this.

Yume raised her head, and looked up sadly and slowly as Shugo and his friends approached. "Oh, I'm sorry." said Shugo softly as he sat down, next to Yume. He could tell how miserable Yume must have felt, right now. "This is my fault. It was never supposed to spin so out of control." Maleficent looked angry as Stitch wiped some of the vegetables off of Yume. One of the last things she wanted was another mystical being comforting another! She yelled, "Hey, you! Hacker! I demand that you and your companions get down at once!" "All right, all right. I will. But first, I'm getting this poor girl, here, untied." explained Shugo.

He rolled his eyes, annoyed, as he reached for the ropes with his claws. "I forbid it, boy!" snapped Maleficent. Yume needed to be taught a lesson and she was most certainly not going to learn it if she got freed early. Shugo, seriously getting ticked with Maleficent's attitude, nodded to Rena. Rena then used her sword to free Yume by cutting her ropes. The people gasped in shock. They actually went and defied Maleficent, who looked very furiously at this. "How dare you defy me!" snapped Maleficent furiously. "Hey, how dare _you _just stand there and let this poor girl get treated like this!" snapped Rena angrily. "You treated her just like you did my people!" "Indeed! So you think you are the symbol of justice, eh? Well the fact is, lady, you have given nothing but hatred to those that are most in need!" yelled Mireille angrily. "Silence, all of you!" roared Maleficent. She was this close to calling her guards to seize all of them! "Oh, shut up!" Ouka snapped, as she tossed a rock at Maleficent, but they just narrowly missed. "Justice!" screamed Rena and Hotaru at once, while Mireille conjured up a bunch of fireworks, and set them off.

As the people heard this and the fireworks flew through the crowds, some of the crowd either whispered or stared, while others yelped or cowered in fear of the fireworks. As if to anger Maleficent further, Shugo, Rena, Ouka, and Hotaru helped Yume up. "Mark my words, mystical being, you will pay for this outrage!" exclaimed Maleficent. "Well then. I think I know what the problem is. We went off and crowned the wrong witch." mocked Shugo as he removed the crown from Yume's head. "Indeed! The only witch AND fool we see...is you!" yelled Rena. The others laughed as he took the crown from Shugo and threw the crown in the angry Maleficent's direction while Mireille and Mr. Grunty blew raspberries at the Minister of Justice. "Hey everyone! All hail the new Queen of Magic and _Fools!"_ laughed Shugo madly.

This resulted in the people laughing and pointing at Maleficent. The woman looked furious. That was the last straw. "Captain Anna, have the Mystical being arrested!" snapped Maleficent angrily. Anna frowns, but having no choice, she called for her men to go to the stage to arrest Shygi and his friends. The guards rode their horses and surrounded the stage, planning to do just that.

Instead of being scared, Shugo smirked as he points around saying, "Alright, then. What have we got...? I see...there is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 of you lot, and 6 of us. Well, we're out-numbered." Mireille than began fake cried, "Oh, what's a poor Digimon and her Trog friends to do?" As everyone watch Mireille pretend to cry as her friends came closer. Mireille blew her nose...and suddenly the group disappeared into red smoke! "I knew it! Dark magic!" said Maleficent shocked. That is what she hated about the mystical beings. They pulled stuff like this. But where was the trouble-making Shugo? "Hey morons! Over here!"

Maleficent and Anna turned. They saw Shugo and his friends disguised as funny heads. "There you are!" yelled Jack Spicer. "Kick their butts!" boomed Pete and Doofensmirtz in annoyance. The guards charged at the group, but Shugo and his friends went to the crowd and jumped on them. As if at a rock concert, the crowd carried them like mad.

Shugo smirked as he taunted Pete and Doofensmirtz while he waved to them. Not intending for Shugo and his friends to escape, Pete and Doofensmirtz jumped to the crowd...but they missed as the crowd moved. Doofensmirtz landed on the ground, followed by Pete, who landed on him hard, making him yell, "Ouch!" Shugo and his friends now saw Lexuas, Saix and Xaldin chasing them. "Need some help here, guys," Shugo called to Ouka and Rena.

The two grinned as they jumped onto a cage where a prisoner named Ape Simpson was in. The prisoner looked surprised as the two swing the cage, knocking down the chasing guards. The pressure was too much as the chain of the cage broke causing it to roll now. Shugo, Rena and Ouka got onto the cage and laughed as they run backwards, causing the cage itself to go faster.

As the people cheered madly, Hotaru holding Mr. Grunty and Mireille ran to catch up to their friends. This went on for a few seconds. The guards were in hot pursuit. However, Clay the stilt walker used his stilt leg to kick them where the sun don't shine. Shugo and his friends laughed at this. That was until Hotaru yelped, "Look out!" The group turned and saw that they were about to head to a ramp. They all went flying into the air, but luckily they all landed onto the ground safely. The guards who went after them next weren't so lucky as the cage slammed onto them, knocking them out.

The cage door opened and Abe realized that he could escape. He jumped out excited as he said, "Hot diggity! I'm free, I'm free!" However, Abe was so excited, he wasn't watching where he was going as he tripped over something, sending him flying to the stockades. It closed on him, locking him in. He groaned, "Dagnabbit!" An angry Barbossa chased Shugo and his friends now. But Stitch nodded to Luffy waiting nearby. He grinned as he stretched his body and grabbed the posts. Barbossa wasn't watching where he was going as he ran right into Luffy. Luffy stretch back a bit...and send Barbossa screaming while flying.

A crash later and Shugo grinned, as a helmet landed on his head. The people cheered excitedly. So far, the guards were getting their butts kicked! Shugo and his friends bowed to the crowd until they saw Saturn, Mars and Mercury going after them now. Taking the helmet off, Shugo, grinning, threw the helmet very fast like a Frisbee. Saturn, Mars and Mercury didn't see it coming as they got hit and knocked out cold.

Anna ducked to avoid the helmet as it hit the wall behind her, getting stuck in the progress. Standing up, Anna smiled widely at Stitch as she said dreamily, "Wow! What a guy!" Now, the two guards named Rito and Rita were chasing after them on horses. The good guys run of course. As the two villains continued, they heard a whistle. Looking puzzled, they turned just in time for a teenager named Sora to toss them both a staff, causing them to hold it at once. Why did he do that?

They soon got their answer as Maleficent gasped and ran for cover, just as the two guards accidentally knocked her stand down. As the villain recovered, Maleficent was very **VERY **ticked off now. For the grand finale, Shugo and his friends covered themselves with a cloak and disappeared. This time, they didn't reappear. Now Maleficent was **MAD**. She has been humiliated and so has her guards. That Hacker Stitch had to be captured and pay the price for what he did. Maleficent glared, crossing her arms, at the sad Yume as clouds appeared. It then began to rain. "Captain," Maleficent called to Anna. "I want my men to go look for that Hacker! He must be bought in alive!"

Anna groaned. Then she turned to the guards ordering, "Make sure the whole area is sealed off. Find the Hacker, but he is not to be harmed." The guards agreed as they begin to search the whole area, not caring whom they pushed around to do so. Getting on his horse, Maleficent rode to Yume and glared at her, folding her arms, while doing so. Yume did not ask why. She knew the answer. She had disobeyed Maleficent and now her master was very cross with her. Hanging her head low, Yume said sadly, "I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again."

Getting up, Yume then headed back to Notre Dame, while the people moved to let her by. Weather some people felt sorry for her and some did not, it did not matter. Yume did not wish to speak to anyone right now. She didn't even look at them. Seifer, Rin and Yukio looked sad as Yume went back to the church. They were sad because it started so well for Yume. But thanks to what happened, not only was Shugo being chased like an outlaw now, but Yume felt more terrible than she did before. Yume went inside Notre Dame and closed the door, looking sadly. She vowed never to take a step outside, no matter what.


	6. God help us outcast

It's a rainy day at Animeris; the people began to walk away, after when Yume had entered Notre Dame. All except six people, which we know is Shugo, Rena, Hotaru who was holding Mr. Grunty, Mireille, and Ouka in disguises. "Great, now the guards are going to search the whole city to find you," said Mireille. "Yeah, I know that Maleficent lady won't rest, until she finds you," said Ouka. "Well, we should go inside Notre Dame; that's the only place they can't arrest me," said Shugo. "Are you nuts? That freaky kid is in there!" said Rena. "Look, we should go there and maybe we can find her. She belongs in our kind," said Shugo. "Will you two quit arguing and just go in there?" said Hotaru. "You're right, let's go," Shugo walked in.

As they walked inside, they didn't know that Anna just noticed. Anna followed him alone. Shugo, Rena, Mireille, Hotaru and Ouka went inside and looked around. They walked, looking around with their amazed look on their faces. "Wow, this place is huge," said Mireille. "Yeah, I've never been to a place that's huge," Hotaru added, "You think she's in here?" "I'm sure she's in here, but she could be anywhere!" Shugo answered, he, Rena, Ouka, Mireille, Hotaru and Mr. Grunty looked around, and Anna walked behind him, but Shugo noticed that she's close behind him.

He turns, grabs her sword, which made the others jumped for a bit and they glared at her. "You!" Shugo growled, pointing the sword close to her face, after he forced her on the floor. "Easy, easy, I just cut my hair this morning," said Anna. "Oh really? You missed a spot," Shugo grinned evilly. "All right, all right…just calm down. Just give a chance to apologize," said Anna. "For what?" Shugo asked.

Anna answered him by giving his a floor sweep; she grabs her sword and turns it to his, "That, for example." That made Shugo ticked, "You sneaky son of a…" Anna interrupted him, "Ah, ah, ah, watch it…you're in a church." "Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" Shugo asked, as he picked up his daggers, where candles are. He sliced at her, but Anna blocks it with her sword. "Candlelight…privacy…music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You almost fight as well as a man," said Anna, as she fights Shugo. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you!" said Shugo. "That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?" Anna asked. "No, this is!"

Shugo swings one end of the sais at Anna's stomach, but she blocks it with her sword. Shugo quickly hits her in the face, with the end of her handle of his dagger. Anna shakes it off, "Touché," Mr. Grunty head butts her on the chest, "I didn't know your friends have powers." "Well, Mr. Grunty doesn't take kindly to soldiers," said Mireille pointing her staff at her readying a spell. "And neither do we!" "Eh, I noticed…permit me, I'm Anna Philip and you are?" Anna asked.

Shugo, Rena, Mireille, Ouka and Mr. Grunty are silent and they looked at each other, with their sarcastic face. "Is this an interrogation?" Ouka asked. "It's called an introduction," Anna answered. "You're not arresting me?" Shugo asked. "Not as long as you're here…I can't," "You're not all like all the other soldiers," "Thank you," "So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?" "I'd settle for you name," "Shugo Kunisaki," "It's handsome, much better than Anna, anyway," Anna joked, as Mr. Grunty glared at Anna.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, neither notices Maleficent and her guards approaching. "Good work, Captain. Now, arrest him!" Maleficent ordered. "You'll have to go through us first!" said Rena. Anna turned around, quickly at Shugo, "Claim sanctuary!" Shugo didn't say a word, just staring at her, oddly. "Say it!" Anna said, trying to save him. "You tricked me!" Shugo was ticked off. "I'm waiting, Captain," said Maleficent. "I'm sorry, ma'am. He claim sanctuary, there's nothing I can do," said Anna. "Then, drag him outside and…" Maleficent is interrupted by someone, "Maleficent, you will not touch him!"

It was Ansem, the priest who stopped Maleficent for dropping Yume, as a baby, to the well. "Don't worry, Maleficent learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church," said Ansem. Maleficent glared angrily at Ansem and left, followed by the guards, but she hid herself behind the pillar. Ansem grabbed Anna's arm and escorting her outside of Notre Dame. Mr. Grunty ran and kept head butting her, as Rena, Ouka, Hotaru and Mireille walked with Ansem, making sure that Anna won't do and dirty tricks.

Maleficent jumps out from behind, grabbing Shugo's arm and twist it behind him. "You think you've outwitted me, but I'm a patient woman, and mystical beings don't do well inside stone walls," Maleficent paused, and then breathes deeply, smelling his head. "What are you doing?" Shugo asked, trying to break Maleficent's grip. "I was just imagining a rope around your handsome neck," Maleficent caressed his neck, but Shugo pulls away, "I know what you were imagining!" "Such a cleaver hacker. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter…" Maleficent begins to leave, "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and you're mine!" Maleficent exits, pulling the door shut behind her.

Shugo opens the door and looks through the door. He saw a Doofenshmritz and a few guards standing in front of Notre Dame. "Maleficent's orders! Post a guard at every door," said Doofenshmritz. Shugo closed the door, with an upset look on his face and slammed his fist on the wall and Rena, Ouka, Mireille, Hotaru and Mr. Grunty sat next to him. "Don't worry, if Maleficent thinks he can keep us here, she's wrong," said Shugo. "Don't act rashly, child. You created quite a stir at that festival. It would be unwise to arouse Maleficent's anger," said Ansem, as she lit the candles. "You saw what she did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor kid? I thought if just one person could stand up to her, then…" Shugo sighs, "What do they have against people who are different, anyway?" "You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself," said Ansem. "No one out there's going to help, that's for sure," said Mireille. "Perhaps there's someone in here who can," said Ansem, he motions towards the inside of the church, then exits. Shugo, Rena, Hotaru, Mireille, Ouka, and Mr. Grunty move into the church and saw a few people, on their knees, praying. Shugo was quiet for a bit, until he began to sing.

**_I don't know if You can here me_**

**_Or if You're even there_**

**_I don't know if You would listen_**

**_To a mystical being's prayer_**

**_Yes, I know I'm just and outcast_**

**_I shouldn't speak to You_**

**_Still I see Your face and wonder_**

**_Were You once an outcast too?_**

Back at the bell tower, Yume, who is dry and clean, lifted her face and heard a voice, while Shugo walked, where all the candles are.

**_God help the outcasts_**

**_Hungry for birth_**

**_Show them the mercy_**

**_They don't find on earth_**

**_God help my people_**

**_We look to You still_**

**_God help the outcast_**

**_Or nobody will_**

Yume walked inside of the church, but kept hiding from other people. She looked at him, as he kept walking and the people walked in the opposite way.

Chorus: **_I ask for wealth_**

**_I ask for fame_**

**_I ask for glory to shine on my name_**

Granny:**_ I ask for love_**

Granny and chorus:**_ I can possess_**

**_I ask for God and His angels to bless me_**

Shugo:**_ I ask for nothing_**

**_I can get by_**

Yume kept following him, still hiding in the darkness.

**_But I know so many_**

**_Less lucky than I_**

**_Please help my people_**

**_The poor and downtrod_**

**_I thought we all were_**

**_The children of God_**

**_God help the outcasts_**

**_The children of God_**

Shugo, Rena, Ouka, Mireille, Hotaru and Mr. Grunty walked toward her and Mr. Grunty nudged Shugo's legs. He bent down and hugged the Grunty, as his sister and friends watched. Yume smiled and sighed, remembering what he did at the festival.


End file.
